Lost in the Dark
by Lady Black Raven
Summary: Yugi is left to fend for himself when Yami leaves for the Afterlife. The shadows that he left behind slowly consume Yugi's light, until he wants nothing more then to kill Yami and his old friends. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am lady Black Raven.

**And I am her Yami. My name is Psychopathy.**

I thought I told you to get out of my room.

**-Shrugs.-**

So why are you still here?

**I can't exactly leave you alone with the computer now can I? Remember what happened last time?**

_-Flashback-_

I don't know what happened! It just fell off of my bed!

**-Observes the smoking laptop laying on the floor.-**

-Tries to turn it on.-

No it's broken!

**This is the third one that you've dropped.**

T_T

_-End Flashback-_

You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!

**I did no such thing.**

...

**-Bursts out laughing.-**

Anyway, on with the story! Psychopathy, do you want to do the disclaimer?

**No.**

-Slaps.-

**Ow! Fine... Lady Black Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way. She does not own the characters either.**

Thank you.

* * *

><p>Smirking, Yugi drew his hand across the cold water that resided in the glass pool.<p>

**"It is close Master."** His shadows hissed while they curled around him.

"Yes, it is almost time." Yugi agreed, taking some of the precious water in his hand. He watched as the shining liquid dropped slowly from his cupped hands, making small ripples in the larger body of water.

The shadows around him started to hiss in agitation.

**"Master you must remember that we need every drop of the Water of Anubis."**

Yugi gritted his teeth and showed his very sharp fangs to the wreathing mass of darkness that now was trying to sooth his hand to an open position, so the rest of the water could travel safely back to the pool.

"Enough!" He growled. The shadows froze before slowly releasing his hand. Yugi watched as the dark mass slid up to his shoulders, twitching nervously as his hand still held the last drop of the liquid they needed to complete their plans.

**"Master, why do you not release the drop, we should not take the risk of losing it."**

They whispered hoarsely, as though the slightest sound meant that the drop would slip from Yugi's hand and onto the stone beneath his feet.

"This is not going to leave my sight." Yugi began as he stepped farther away from the glass. The shadows started to hiss a reply, when Yugi started to walk to a stone pedestal in the middle of the room. The pool was hidden in the shadows of the left corner, but the pedestal was in a ray of sunlight that filtered in from the cracked roof. On the pedestal there was a glimmer of light. As Yugi got close enough he saw that the light was really a golden necklace, with a glass jackal head hanging from it.

"This is what we need." He murmured to himself as he gently picked up the necklace, treating it as though it was porcelain. Yugi slipped it on and relaxed when it rested gently on his chest without shattering. On the very top of the glass jackal head, Yugi realized while looking down at it, there was a small circle, wide enough for a drop of liquid to slide into, and reside in, the glass. He lowered his hand that clutched the drop and watched as it dripped from his finger into the hole.

The water heaved and trembled, seeming to engage in an eerie dance before it got sucked into the glass itself, turning it black. The shadows hissed their approval. Yugi smirked and tucked the necklace under his black shirt.

**"It is time, it is time."** The darkness started to chant, creeping onto the ground and forming into a large black wolf. It's eyes formed as red pools of crimson blood in the pitch black fur, it's claws clacked menacingly against the ground, and it's fangs were bared as the shadows that made it continued to chant.

Yugi glanced at the wolf as it formed completely, letting a cold laugh escape from his lips. "It is time." He responded to the chanting. "Now we are ready to kill those that dared to cross me! The Pharaoh was weak, he left for the Afterlife and his shadow powers were left unguarded inside of my soul."

**"He was weak!"** The shadows laughed as the wolf bayed it's agreement to the sky.

"He will pay for what he did, he didn't deserve these powers, he didn't use them right!" Yugi's eyes blazed, no longer a bright amethyst, only pitch black pools of hate.

**"Never did he use us for what we were meant to do!"** The darkness shouted, the wolf let out a howl.

"I will make him regret leaving me to the cruel humans that refused to show me mercy." Yugi spat.

**"We will help Master, we are ready to serve you!"** The shadows wreathed around Yugi, seeming to dance as the dark wolf rose on his hind paws and growled savagely, sharp fangs gleaming.

Yugi glanced over to the pool, and his shadows raced over to it, entering the glass and reemerging with a mask of Anubis. They returned to their master, placing the large mask over his head and black hair that was stained with crimson. It rested on his shoulders heavily, though the shadows had altered it so that it was smaller and Yugi could see through the masks eye openings.

**"Yes Master, it's time!"** The shadows screeched and the wolf started barking, saliva dripping from the creatures mouth and down its muzzle.

Yugi grinned sadistically behind the mask. "Now the fun begins."

The shadows let out screeching peals of laughter and circled around Yugi and the wolf, spinning faster and faster, until Yugi could no longer see anything outside of the whirling of the shadows. The wolf let out another howl, eyes burning. The shadows seemed to slow, then they were gone.

The hidden temple of Anubis was empty, the glass pool glimmering like tears in the faint sunlight that drifted lazily in through the cracks in the roof.

* * *

><p>There it is! The first chapter. How was it?<p>

**It was terrible.**

Thanks a bunch.

**Anytime.**

-Sighs.-

Please review! Any constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are! Another chapter.

**And its only been a couple of hours.**

Yeah I really hope to get another chapter in tonight.

**-Clicks on the previous chapter with the mouse.-**

Uh, what are you doing?

**No reviews yet, shall I sharpen my knife?**

-Starts hitting Psychopathy with a pillow.-

Don't you dare scare the readers! We just posted the previous chapter, give them time.

**Stop hitting me with that *bleeping* pillow!**

Promise me that you won't hurt anyone.

**Fine!**

Okay then.

-Stops hitting her with a pillow.-

Do the disclaimer.

**-Groans.-**

-Holds up the pillow again threateningly.-

**Um... Lady Black Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters!**

Well done.

**Oh, by the way, about that promise?**

Yeah?

**I lied.**

**-Runs off with the sharp knife.-**

Get back here! Oh, please enjoy this chapter!

-Chases after her.-

* * *

><p>Yami knew something was wrong the moment he sensed the shadows that had been plaguing him suddenly leave as though they had never been there. He sat on the golden throne that was at the head of the room and contemplated what this could mean. Seto, his brother, paced in front of him, waving the Millennium Rod around frantically. Yami glanced at him for he knew words were coming out of his mouth, and that he should listen to them, but he was too worried about the absence of the darkness that had haunted him for so long.<p>

"Seto, could we continue this at a later date?" Yami straightened up in his chair as Seto stopped pacing and stared at his Pharaoh in disbelief.

"My Pharaoh, surely we should solve this dispute with the neighboring kingdom as soon as possible?" Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami.

"Of course, but I fear that I have other things on my mind at the moment." Yami sighed. "You can retire to your chambers if you wish Seto."

Seto snorted, then remembered his manners and bowed low.

"Very well my Pharaoh. I shall wake you at the first of Ra's appearance." Seto backed out of the room and closed the doors to the throne room.

Yami watched Seto leave before standing and pacing around the room in a furious whirl. "Something must be wrong." He murmured to himself. "But what?" His heart felt heavy as though there was a new threat that he was unaware of. "Oh Ra, please let Yugi be okay." He muttered quietly, just remembering that Yugi could be in trouble.

Yami was still muttering under his breath when he left the room and strode down the halls. He was stopped by Isis after a minute of walking. She opened her mouth to speak, but Yami cut in. "Excuse me, I feel ill and wish to retire to my chambers early tonight." He gave her a look of apology and she bowed before standing aside so he could continue on.

Once he reached his chambers he laid down on his bed, not bothering to get under the soft satin. Yami soon faded into the darkness of sleep.

He opened his eyes to find Ra standing in front of him. Yami looked around in confusion but saw only black. He then turned back to Ra and kneeled low in front of him.

"Ra, why have you summoned me?" He spoke softly.

"You seek answers." Ra's voice rumbled and filled the space they were in.

Yami blinked and rose from his kneeled position.

"I do. Why have my shadows left?"

Ra gave a large sigh, then considered before responding.

"They found a new Master."

"Who?"

"You're Hikari."

"What?" Yami yelled. His eyes started to blaze.

"They couldn't! Yugi can't fight the shadows there is a reason he is a Hikari and not a Yami." He was growing more frantic by the minute.

Ra frowned.

"Please calm down. We always knew this would happen, we only thought that he would handle it better."

Yami froze.

"You knew that if I left for the Afterlife then Yugi would be swarmed with shadows, and yet you still urged me to go?" Yami's voice shook with anger.

Ra nodded slowly.

"You deserved to rest, and we thought that Yugi's light would be enough to stop your extra shadow magic in its tracks. The only way he could have reacted as violently as he has now is if his light has been depleted since you left."

Yami shook nervously. What was going on with his Hikari?

"I need to go back." Yami snarled.

Ra raised an eyebrow and considered this.

"If you do you cannot come back until you die again, but you will receive your own body. You will still retain your shadow magic but it will not be as strong. Do you still want to do this?"

Yami nodded quickly.

"I need to get to my Aibou. I shouldn't have left him in the first place!"

Yami ground his teeth in frustration at himself.

"Very well." Ra agreed hesitantly. Then he raised his arms and shouted out an ancient incantation. Yami felt his body grow lighter, as though he was made of nothing but air. He tried to remain conscious, but the wave of sleep washed over him. He shut his eyes and all went black.

* * *

><p>-Tackles Psychopathy.-<p>

**Get off of me *bleep*!**

You crazy Baka! Give me the knife!

**No!**

-Yugi appears out of thin air.-

Yugi? Oh *bleep*.

-Hides behind Psychopathy.-

**Yeah I'm so sure he can't see you back there.**

**-Rolls eyes.-**

Shut up I'm hiding!

Lady Black Raven? What are you doing back there?

Oh! Um... Nothing. I wasn't hiding or anything.

-Laughs nervously.-

I am upset with you because you turned me against Yami you know.

-Sighs-

But I'm not going to hurt you.

Oh what a relief! I thought you were here to kill me!

**Yes, a pipsqueak like him was going to murder you.**

You never know!

I came to warn you about Yami.

W-Why?

Because he read the story so far and now wants to kill you.

-Eye twitch.-

**Okay now that she knows her death is imminent, how about you all review before she dies?**

-Runs around screaming about leaving the country.-

**Ahahaha... No seriously. Review.**

Be nice to the readers Psychopathy.

***Tch***


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so... evil.

**You? Evil?**

**-Stifles laughter.-**

Shut it. I mean about writing this chapter. I thought the readers could use a back story as to how Yugi became so evil.

**By the way, how have you been avoiding Yami all this time?**

-Glances over my shoulder.-

By not sleeping.

**Seriously?**

I can take no chances.

-Starts sipping my 15th cup of coffee.-

Please do the disclaimer.

**No! I am so tired of the *bleeping* disclaimer! I've been doing it for two whole chapters now!**

**-Continues ranting.-**

-Sighs and slaps a piece of duct-tape over her mouth, winding it around her hair.-

Now if you take it off it will hurt, so don't.

**-Mumbles angrily.-**

Okay, I will do the disclaimer now. I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! nor it's characters. Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Yugi shuddered as the cold set in. It seemed to be coursing through his very veins. His heart felt shattered as it froze over. Yugi glanced at himself in the mirror; surely he was the same person?<p>

**Surely you are not?**

There was that voice again. Yugi glanced around himself wildly. No one was inside his small bedroom but him. He slowed his frantic glances as he took in the sight of his room.

The once bright walls used to be covered with duel monster posters, pictures, drawings even. There used to be a light brown desk over in the corner by the window. There used to be a light carpet on the floor.

Used to be.

Now there was only the empty shell of a room, as though no one lived in it. Black walls encased the hardwood floor. The light brown desk had been painted over with black, and there were carvings in the soft wood. All the drawings and posters had been disposed of, all the pictures locked away.

**We personally think the changes suit you better.**

The bone chilling voice spoke again in Yugi's mind.

"Who's there?" He called out. He narrowed his eyes and slowly reached under his pillow for his knife. Yugi was no longer the nervous boy that Yami had left behind.

**Master… You know who we are.**

Yugi groaned in slight pain and grabbed his head, knife forgotten.

"Go away!" He screamed.

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone!"

**We can't go away, we can't leave ourselves.**

"Wha-What do you mean?" Yugi asked, his voice getting smaller and more frightened.

**We are you, you are us.**

Yugi screamed again and shook his head.

"No! I am nothing like you!" He spat. It was getting difficult to talk.

"I am a Hikari, you are Shadows… Remnants of the past…"

**If you let us we will be more then memories, we will guide you through the pain you are in now and make those you hurt you pay.**

"N-No…" Yugi felt himself start to get lost in the sadness and hurt he had been feeling for past two years since his Yami had left.

"I don't need revenge…" His voice was slow and seemed to slur.

"I don't want help…" Yugi heard his own words escape his lips and he couldn't believe them. He wanted revenge. He wanted help. Yugi yelled out in pain and fell against his bed. Where did the thought for revenge come from?

**There, there Master…**

Shadows started to appear around Yugi's hands, curling and creeping up Yugi's arms, attempting to sooth him.

**You are so tired… Let us take over for now…**

Yugi felt as though he was lost in a fog. What was so wrong with the voice's words? He couldn't remember. Every time he came close to a conclusion on how it was wrong it slipped away from him as though it was water in his hands. He was tired. He was hurt. But would the voice and shadows abandon him as everyone else had?

His muddled thoughts strayed to Tea, Joey, and Tristan. They had left him. Joey and Tristan took a liking to bullying him again. Tea ignored him, blaming him for Yami's departure. She hated Yugi for it.

Then his mind traveled to Kaiba, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou. Marik and Bakura were released from the Shadow Realm when Yami opened the gates to the Afterlife. Bakura and Marik apologized to Ryou and Malik, who accepted them eagerly. It turned out that Bakura was in love with Ryou, and Marik was in love with Malik. Both returned the feelings happily. Bakura and Marik decided to stay in the present time and were granted their own bodies by the Egyptian Gods.

Yugi had been so hopeful that day, though he knew it was selfish, that Yami would choose to stay as well. Instead the first thread of his heart was unraveled as Yami left. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Kaiba had been so helpful that day, trying to comfort him. They had remained his friends through the rough two years after his Yami had left.

Then there were the bullies. Other then Joey and Tristan he had several others and remained a favorite to beat up. Yugi's grades started slipping, and then he forgot about them, lost the urge to care, after his Grandfather died. He moved in with Ryou and Bakura after Solomon's death.

There was so much pain. Yugi's heart kept having threads of it being unraveled with each passing day. Being beat up always had a bright side when he could think of Yami and how happy he must be. The thoughts turned into why should Yami be happy when he had to suffer?

Yugi took in a shuddering breath and returned to the present. The shadows radiated cold and evil, but for some reason they were comforting to him now. The pain had stopped. His heart stopped trying to mend itself. His mind formed a protective barrier.

"Fine." Yugi whispered, surprising himself with his cold voice. Then the shock faded. He truly no longer cared.

The shadows started laughing manically and Yugi found himself laughing with them. The sound had an insane tint to it. His eyes turned black as the shadows swirled around him gently. His hair no longer had purple tips but instead had crimson tips.

The shadows cackled louder.

The takeover was complete.

* * *

><p>Alright! Another chapter up and finished! This chapter was a 'flashback' kind of thing so we were in the past for awhile. The next chapter will be back in the present.<p>

**-Mumbles something, but you can't hear it because of the tape.-**

What Psychopathy?

**-Tears off the tape and screams.-**

Why on Earth did you do that?

**Because I was tired of being quiet!**

**-Rubs sore spots on face.-**

Ouch...

**I am going to kill you because of this.**

**Get in line, I am first.**

-Turns around to see Yami with the eye of Horas burning on his forehead.-

*Bleep*!

**Any last words Lady Black Raven?**

P-Please review!

-Whimpers and runs with Yami chasing me.-


	4. Chapter 4

-Is hiding under a table.-

**What the hell are you doing?**

I'm hiding from Yami! Now shut up!

**Oh.**

**-Evil smirk.-**

**Yami!**

No!

**-Yami comes in and glances over at Psychopathy.-**

**Yes?**

**She's under there.**

-Runs for dear life.-

**Get back here!**

****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>There was something burning. That was what came to Yami's mind at first.<p>

He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing that he was inside a black room. Yami jerked up, eyes wide. He was lying on the hardwood floor.

"Where am I…?" He whispered to himself, than realized he was _on_ the floor. Yami could actually feel it below him, and could touch it.

"What in the name of Ra is going on?" He yelled. Then it all came back.

"Yugi." He whispered.

Yami felt tears come to his eyes. The very scent of ash was in the air. What was burning?

He stood slowly and made his way over to the small wooden door. He opened it and slid past, starting to feel fear worm its way into his chest.

A banging came from downstairs, followed by a loud string of cursing.

"Ra damn door… Should send it to the fucking shadow realm!"

"Kura! What have I told you about sending things to the shadow realm?"

Yami felt the fear go away immediately as he heard the familiar soft voice of Ryou.

"Ry, it was asking for it!"

…And Bakura. Yami groaned and hit the wall with a hand. Why did he have to appear in the Thief's house? He froze when he heard silence downstairs.

"Kura? What's wrong?"

"Shh Ry, I think someone is upstairs."

Yami felt his eyes widen as he heard thumping coming up the stairs. With a yell of "It's just me!" He flung himself down the stairs and past the figure of Bakura, who was holding a very sharp kitchen knife.

"What the hell?" Bakura snarled as Yami ran past him. Bakura chased after him and nearly ran into him when he stopped unexpectedly in front of Ryou.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou asked eyes wide.

"What the fuck? You went to the Afterlife!" Bakura yelled.

"Don't you think I know that Bakura?" Yami yelled back. He sighed and took in a deep breath as Bakura and Ryou fell silent.

"Yami. What. Is. Going. On?" Ryou demanded after a moment of brief quiet.

Yami quickly explained in a hushed voice.

"In the Afterlife my shadows disappeared. Ra confronted me in a dream and told me that they went to Yugi. Yugi can't handle the shadows so I freaked out and demanded to be sent back. I woke up in the upstairs bedroom."

"Yugi's room…" Ryou said sadly. Bakura put an arm around his shoulders for comfort.

Yami practically felt himself sag in relief.

"He is here? Oh thank Ra-!" He began, only to be interrupted by Ryou.

"No Yami. He is gone."

Yami felt the world start to tilt unnaturally.

"He isn't here anymore?"

"No he isn't." Bakura spat.

"Why?"

"My guess is that he got fed up with the bullies and the pain, so he decided to go." Bakura narrowed his eyes as Yami took a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened to him?" Yami asked, more to himself then anyone else in the room. Suddenly the thump of the front door could be heard as it opened.

Ryou looked at Bakura confused and ran into the front room. Bakura looked at him and followed, and Yami trailed behind. Standing inside the living room was a figure that had on a black shirt and jeans. On his head he wore a mask of Anubis.

A voice could be heard, clear and cold, yet very familiar.

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p>I am ashamed of this chapter.<p>

-Is whispering this to Psychopathy.-

**Why?**

Because it is so short and it is not that detailed.

**And it goes too fast.**

Yeah.

-Le sigh.-

**-Yami runs up panting.-**

**I'm not going to kill you anymore! For Ra's sake stop running!**

You mean I can relax now?

**Fine.**

Whew!

-Gets out popcorn and a movie.-

**Well all ended well.**

Except you gave me to Yami when I didn't even know he wasn't going to kill me.

**But he wasn't going to!**

-Hisses and throws my popcorn bowl at her.-

**-Gets hit and knocked unconscious.-**

Aww crap.

**You realized you shouldn't have knocked out your Yami?**

No, but I just wasted my popcorn! Now I have to get up and make more.

-Grumbles.-

**Please** review.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Groans.-**

**Wha' happened last night?**

Oh Psychopathy, did you get drunk again?

**I jus' woke up, shuddap...**

-Hur hur hur hur.-

You must have... You know what that means?

**Free booze...?**

YELLING IN YOUR FACE AND LAUGHING!

**-Screams in pain and wakes up.-**

**You mother *bleep*! You threw a popcorn bowl at my head last night!**

Oh that I did, but look! While you were knocked out we got a review!

**That's great...**

Yeah it is! Whoo!

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome first reviewer, Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret!

**Wait for it... Wait for it...**

-Glomp hugs.-

**I knew it!**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters.

**Enjoy this... 'wonderful' chapter.**

* * *

><p>Yugi glared at the figure of Bakura and Ryou, lips drawn back in a smirk. The mask blocked their view of his face, but he was almost positive they could tell it was him by their expression. Ryou looked like he might faint, and Bakura had stationed himself in front of his lover.<p>

"Yugi!" A yell broke through Yugi's thoughts. Yugi let out a feral snarl. He knew that voice. He knew it and didn't know weather to leap up in joy, or kill the person behind it without a second thought. Yugi was uncertain, and he hated that.

**Worry not Master, just stick to the plan.** The smooth hissing of the shadows entered Yugi's mind and he felt himself relax. Of course, how foolish of him. He needed only to stick with what was planned.

"Yugi?" The voice broke through the wave of calm, shattering it.

"Shut up." Yugi felt the cold words escape his lips, but he didn't remember opening them. Yugi watched through the slits of the mask as Yami appeared behind Bakura, stepping around him to get a better view of his Hikari.

Yami's eyes were wide as he took in the sight of his Aibou. He stood stock still for a moment before taking a step forward, getting closer to Yugi.

"Pharaoh, get back over here." Bakura hissed, inching closer to Ryou. Yami turned his head and glared at Bakura.

"I think I can trust my own Hikari, unlike you Thief." He spat in response.

"That is not your Hikari!" Bakura growled.

"Can't you sense the shadows around him?"

Yugi twitched, hating the old nickname. He brought up his hand and snapped his fingers once. Yami, who was about to deliver a sharp retort to Bakura, shut his mouth. Bakura, who looked like he wanted to kill Yami, took a step back.

Yugi grinned behind his mask and snapped his fingers again, calling for the shadow beast in his mind. The wolf nosed it's way in behind him, jaws gaping and dripping saliva. It's eyes glowed a bright red, though when you got close enough the red seemed to look like dried blood. Yugi let out a cold laugh as he saw his Yami's face fall.

"What the hell?" Bakura whispered harshly. Ryou let out a whimper.

"I thought only those skilled in Shadow Magic could summon monsters?" Ryou asked Bakura nervously.

"I thought so too, apparently not, and that is no ordinary shadow creature." Bakura straightened himself up and twitched his hand. The tension in the room increased ten-fold as the rise in Shadow Magic grew when Bakura let his aura flair.

Yugi felt sadness reach him through his protective barrier as he saw Bakura's reaction. That was all it took his friends to turn against him? He let out a shaky breath, feeling his knees start to give out.

**No Master!**

The shadows screeched loudly in Yugi's ears, and the shadow wolf ran up to him and poked at him with it's nose. Yugi nodded and swallowed thickly, grabbing the shadow wolf's mane in his right hand to help push himself up. He grabbed his left knee in his left hand and willed himself not to fall.

**That's right Master, show them how much you've grown in strength, show them you will get revenge.**

The shadows crooned softly in his ears as Yugi felt himself stop shaking. I w-want... Yugi began thinking, then stopped. What did he want? Did he truly want revenge? What came first, the plot for revenge or the shadows?

"Yugi..." Yami whispered his name, slowing Yugi's thoughts about giving up completely.

"Bakura, Ryou, if you want to stay out of this, turn and go outside now. I won't stop you." Yugi's voice was cold and even, betraying none of his inner turmoil.

"Ryou, go. Now." Bakura grunted, tilting his head in the direction of the door.

"I'm not leaving you two!" Ryou's voice was flooded with nervousness.

"I don't want to hurt either of you." Yugi could feel his restraint wearing thin.

**If they don't leave now, they will get hurt.**

"But if you don't leave now, you will get hurt." Yugi repeated the words he had heard in his head with ease.

Ryou's eyes widened. They held a slight trace of betrayal in their chocolate depths.

"Yugi, what happened to you?" Yami asked, his voice slightly rough.

Yugi snapped. How dare he ask that? He hadn't bothered to stay when he had the chance, he hadn't cared for two years. Yugi had needed him, and Yami had let him down.

"Shadow Beast, attack!" The scream ripped out of his throat as though his life depended on it. He watched as the wolf bunched it's muscles together before racing over to the trio in front of him. Yugi took his breaths in large gasps, he could practically feel the world swirl as his vision blurred.

The wolf was on them before they had a chance to react. It had sensed weakness and went for it. It's jaws opened wider, revealing razor sharp fangs, and it flung itself at Ryou, burying the small daggers in his throat. It's front legs were curled around Ryou's shoulders so he couldn't jerk back, and it's back legs were bunched on his chest. Ryou fell to the ground with a horrid gurgle as blood welled from his wound. The wolf snarled and jerked it's head, earning another gurgled scream from it's prey.

"Ryou!" Bakura howled, forming a dark ball of shadows and throwing it at the wolf. The creature yelped as it was flung back into the wall.

Ryou twitched on the floor, blood covering him. Bakura was at his side in an instant.

"Ryou!" Bakura murmured softly, pressing his hand to the deep gash in his Koi's throat. By this time the wolf had regained it's strength and was charging again. Bakura barely had time to glance up before it was almost on top of him. With a furious snarl, Yami raised his hand and shot a wave of Shadow Magic at the beast. It howled in pain and fell to the ground, shaking.

"Ryou, don't you dare give up on me!" Bakura yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Ryou's eyes were half lidded, and his breathing rasped in his chest. A trickle of blood went down his chin, coming from his mouth. Bakura frantically pressed his hand on Ryou's wound again, trying to stop the bleeding.

The shout made the world come back into focus for Yugi. He saw the wolf start to attack again, Bakura crying silently and trying to help Ryou, and Yami with a murderous glint in his eyes as he shot the Beast down once more.

"S-Stop!" Yugi cried, falling to his knees with his head in his hands. The Shadow Wolf let out a furious howl as Yugi called it back into the dark recesses of his mind.

The shouting of Bakura and Yami faded into the hissing of the shadows, and Yugi felt himself rise, running out the still open door and into the night. He had no idea were he was going, just that he needed to get away from the house, the present, and the past.

* * *

><p>-Sobs.-<p>

Poor Ryou...

**Never mind, you ARE evil.**

**-Gives me a tissue.-**

Thanks.

-Sniffs and dabs at eyes.-

**_You mother *bleeping* bitch!_**

**I spy, with my little eye, a very pissed off Bakura.**

Eep!

**_-Bakura storms up.-_**

**_I am going to send you to the Shadow Realm!_**

_Kura!_

_-Ryou appears behind Bakura.-_

_I'm fine._

**_Thank Ra for that, otherwise I would kill her. Instead she only gets banished to the Shadow Realm. Kind of me, no?_**

_No._

Please review, if Bakura doesn't kill me or banish me I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

-Is throwing all of my weight at the door to my house.-

Bakura, Ryou, Psychopathy! For Ra's sake HELP ME!

**What the hell are you doing?**

-Pants.-

Fangirls!

**_Did someone say Fangirls?_**

******_-Rushes over to the door and throws his weight against it.-_**

******_Ryou!_**

****_-Ryou walks up with a sucker in his mouth.-_

-Has a Fangirl moment and runs over to him, glomping him.-

Sooooo cuuuuuuteee!

**_You Baka! Get back over here!_**

-Runs back to the door and presses against it.-

_-Ryou's eyes widen as the door opens a crack and he hears a __Fangirl squeal.-_

_F-Fangirls?_

_-Faints.-_

**-Psychopathy rushes up and pulls Bakura off the door.-**

**RUN! IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO SURVIVE.**

-I nod seriously.-

Since I am a fellow Fangirl, take my advice and RUN AS THOUGH YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT... BECAUSE THEY DO.

**_It's up to you!_**

**_-Takes Ryou and runs.-_**

**Wow, I didn't think he could run that fast.**

Well he IS a Thief... Now get over here and help me hold this thing!

**-Smirks.-**

**Na, lets let the Fangirls get to them.**

You are so evil!

**Yep!**

Wait-

-Presses ear to the door.-

I think they are gone.

**_-Comes out of hiding with Ryou.-_**

**_They are?_**

**Nope!**

**-Grabs me and throws me aside, leaving the door to be kicked down.-**

-Watches as Bakura and Ryou disappear under a flood of Fangirls.-

Should we help them?

**Not right now.**

**-Grabs camera while the Fangirls scream: "FLUFFY!" At the top of their lungs.-**

**_I am NOT fluffy!_**

****But you are a cat.

**_Yes- Wait, no I'm not!_**

-Bursts out laughing.-

Fine, fine, we can wait for awhile to rescue them.

**Yes!**

_-Is still unconscious.-_

This chapter is dedicated to my second reviewer, CielxAlois4eva!

-Gives you a cookie.-

Thanks for reviewing!

**Okay, since I am in such a good mood right now, I will do the disclaimer!**

Really?

**Lady Black Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters.**

**-Smiles evilly.-**

**If she did, there would be no 4KIDS censoring, and there would be much more character torture.**

-Shrugs.-

She's right.

**_FOR RA'S SAKE HELP US!_**

No!

* * *

><p>Yami watched with wide crimson eyes as the Beast that was charging him again get thrown back and then disappear.<p>

"S-Stop!" He heard Yugi yell, and his heart clenched in pain at the sound of his voice. As Yugi rose to his feet and ran out the door, Yami called out his name.

"Yugi!" Yami felt himself start to follow Yugi, before he was stopped by a wretched sob from Bakura. He had never heard the Thief cry. Ever. He gritted his teeth and resisted his urge to chase after his Aibou. Instead he turned around and walked over to Ryou, kneeling by his fallen friend.

Bakura was still trying to stop the bleeding, shoulders shaking slightly as tears fell from his eyes.

Ryou coughed once, twitched, and then lay still.

Bakura grabbed onto Ryou's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"No Ryou! Don't give up!"

When his lover didn't respond, Bakura felt the world crumble around him. He pulled the now dead Ryou into a hug.

"Please... no..."

* * *

><p>-Sees all the Fangirls (including myself) start sobbing.-<p>

All right, everyone out so Bakura can kill me.

-They all leave.-

**_-Is on the ground twitching.-_**

I know this was a very short chapter, but I wanted it to be full of pain for Bakura because I was feeling evil...

**Again, you truly ARE evil.**

-Sighs.-

I know.

Please review! I promise to update again tonight so it will make up for such a bad chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay… Last chapter was really short. Way too short I know. So this is going to be two chapters worth to make up for it.

**-Finishes tying Bakura to a chair.-**

Are you done?

**Yep.**

Whew… At least he won't be able to kill me yet.

**-Coughs and points to the previous chapter.-**

What is it?

-Looks at it and remembers.-

Oh right! Please, please forgive me for making Bakura a little out of character! I know he doesn't normally cry and stuff, but I thought it important. Don't worry; he will be back to his "I am going to kill Yugi now" normal self in this chapter.

**Because Ryou is-**

-Tackles Psychopathy.-

Shh! No spoilers aloud!

**Fine…**

Okay what else have I been forgetting about...?

-Starts looking through the chapters.-

Now I remember. Here are some definitions of words that I have used/may use.

_ .Aibou: Partner._

_ .Koi: Love._

_ .Hikari: Light._

_ .Yami: Dark/Darkness._

This chapter is dedicated to, InsaneEvilLittleEmmy! Thank you very much for your review! But…

-Gulps.-

Please don't kill me.

**How many people do you have that want to kill you now?**

Bakura, all Bakura and Ryou Fangirls, Yugi, InsaneEvilLittleEmmy, um… I think that's it.

**What about Ryou?**

I don't think so.

**Wow. Talk about a dangerous life for an author.**

Hey, writing Fanfiction has its many dangers.

-Laughs.-

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>I must have sneezed on knees.<em>

_I freeze._

_I mean, I just__ choked up._

Yugi continued to run, oblivious to the fact that the streets were near empty and the moon was slowly getting covered by the clouds. The wind picked up speed but Yugi's hair was unaffected as he was still wearing his mask.

_But somehow I slept._

_I dreamed._

_I mean, I dreamt of nothing._

He skidded to a stop when his legs felt like they would give out. He shook all over as he ducked into an alley, eyes watering and amethyst once more.

_I'm able to breathe,_

_A sweet relief,_

_Now that you're here for me._

What have I done? His thoughts raced unbidden through his mind. Why did I do that?

_A northern degree,_

_Dove into me,_

_Now I'm recovering._

He fell to his knees on the paved ground, sobs racking his small frame. Yugi grabbed the mask and tore it off of his head, revealing the tips of his hair to be purple and his eyes to be amethyst again.

_I only want you to see,_

_My favorite part of me._

The mask seemed to stare at him, and Yugi glared at it through his tears. What had he become to make him wear that? Was he so weak as to give in that easily?

_And not my ugly side._

_And not my, ugly side._

With effort he lifted himself off the hard alley floor. The shadows in his head screamed at him to stop, but Yugi paid them no heed as he took the mask and deposited it in a dump nearby.

_Ugly side._

Yugi shut his eyes tightly as he walked out of the alley, forcing himself not to look back. He knew that if he lost his will that the shadows would be on him in a minute, making him want to get back the mask.

_So hook up a C.B._

_Wave away._

_For conversation flow._

Once he was far enough away he opened his eyes and started running again, tearing off the necklace the shadows wanted so badly and throwing it on the ground as he sprinted away.

_I'm shown to your cage,_

_To wage this rage._

Yugi continued fleeing, running across the mostly empty street. A truck driver slammed on the brakes as he saw the short teen appear in front of him for a moment. The driver honked his horn but Yugi was already gone.

_Don't let me go._

Yugi ran into a bush on the other side of the road and fell to the ground. The sky opened up and started crying. Yugi glanced up as he became soaked to the bone. Ryou... He whimpered in his thoughts.

_A kick and a scream is all that seems to mean a lot thus far._

Yugi took a deep breath and concentrated. He imagined his light, his true magic, flowing through his mind and cleansing it of the shadows that tainted it. The shadows hissed and fought back, but Yugi managed to beat them into submission with his light. They retreated into the far reaches of his mind, but Yugi knew that anything could set them out again.

_I won't let you on,_

_My stage,_

_My page._

_You can't know._

He imagined himself floating, high above his body, and then touching the ground. He shut his eyes.

_Yet you have to know._

When Yugi opened them again he saw his body laying behind the bush he tripped over. If one saw him they might have mistaken him for dead. He turned on his heel and led his soul with his mind, back to the place he had tried so hard to get away from.

_That I only want you to see,_

_My favorite part of me._

Yugi was at Bakura and Ryou's house in a minute, and he walked slowly up the steps leading to the front door. He took a deep breath and walked through the wooden slab, entering a silent room.

_And not my ugly side,_

_And not my,_

_Ugly side._

Bakura was still at Ryou's side, covered in blood. Yami was pacing in front of him.. Yugi felt his breath hitch as he saw Ryou laying so still on the ground by Bakura's side.

He sat down by Ryou, focusing his light energy into his hands. His hands started to glow a warm yellow, and Yugi placed them on Ryou's wound.

The fighting of the shadows took over immediately. Since the wound was made by a shadow creature Yugi's light would have to fight with the trace of shadows left behind before he could heal it.

He took a deep breath and pushed past the barrier the shadows had made, effectively sending Ryou's soul back into his body. He watched as Ryou jerked, gasping for breath. Bakura swung around, hope sparking in his eyes.

"Ryou!" He called. Yami stopped pacing and ran to his side.

Yugi saw that Ryou's wound was still there and he hissed. Using his power like this was making him feel weak, he didn't know if he had enough strength to heal Ryou. He lowered his head in determination and placed his hands on Ryou's throat again, picturing the skin healing itself, all the muscle growing back normally. Ryou gave another jerk as his wound shut and mended itself.

Yugi let out a small sigh as Ryou healed, and closed his eyes, feeling his soul start to drift back to his body.

"Ryou?" Bakura tilted his head as he saw Ryou's deep gash heal.

Ryou twitched his hand in response to Bakura's voice, opening his eyes a slit and looking in his direction. With a groan he shut his eyes again, the light being too bright at first.

After a minute of silence Ryou moved again, struggling to sit up. Bakura grabbed his shoulders gently and helped him rise to a sitting position on the floor.

Yami was the first to speak.

"Why are you alive?"

Bakura glared at Yami as though he wanted to injure him, but Ryou waved his hand weakly signaling that it was okay.

"I would say that Malik healed me, but he isn't here..."

Yami crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Nor does he know you were in trouble."

Ryou nodded.

Yami sighed and contemplated the odds that Malik would be able to sense Ryou's distress and send help. Yugi would have also been able to help but... Yami shook his head. Neither were very likely.

"Ryou, surely you must have healed yourself and not known it?"

Bakura opened his mouth to retort that his Hikari would have known, but Ryou stopped him by answering first.

"I would have know Yami..." His eyes flickered to the floor as though it were very interesting.

"W-What if Yugi healed me? I mean he called the shadow creature back..."

Bakura nodded slowly, starting to catch on.

"If Yugi was able to break free of the shadows for the time it took him to call off the beast's attack, then maybe he also had enough time to heal you." Bakura grunted.

Yami shook his head.

"Ryou, maybe it was Malik?" He spoke calmly, as though he was talking to a very stubborn child.

"Watch how you talk to my Hikari, Pharaoh." Bakura growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Hold your tongue Thief. I'm simply asking a question." Yami spat the response and his crimson eyes flashed.

"Both of you please..." Ryou's voice trailed off as both Yami's gazes returned to him.

"Maybe it was Malik." Ryou conceded, palms turned upward toward the ceiling in a sign of giving in.

"But if it was Yugi then that would have used up a lot of his energy to heal me from afar."

Yami felt guilt tug at his mind again. This could all have been avoided if only he had stayed with his Hikari instead of leaving.

"I...I'm going out to look for him." Yami swallowed thickly and glanced to the door, already thinking of places to search.

"Ryou needs to rest, and I want to kill the midget, so you're on your own Pharaoh." Bakura glanced away, a small hint of worry in his cold eyes. Yami surmised that Bakura feared if he left Ryou alone at the house that Yugi would return and try to kill him again.

"I'm sorry Yami, but I could call Marik and Malik to come help you?" Ryou asked, worried for both Yami's and Yugi's well being.

Yami nodded.

"I should get out and try to find him as soon as possible, but by all means please call them and tell them to join me."

Ryou smiled softly.

"Don't worry Yami, you'll find him."

"I sure hope so."

Bakura stood and helped Ryou stand as well.

"Time for you to rest." He murmured to Ryou, then turned his gaze on Yami.

"If that runt comes back here I will try to talk some sense into him, but if he attacks again I will have no choice but to fight him." Bakura sniffed and tried to act like he didn't care, but he really didn't want to hurt Yugi.

"I understand." Yami whispered, turning and walking out into the freezing rain.

Ryou looked up at Bakura worriedly.

"Will they be okay Kura?"

"I'm sure they will be Ry. The Pharaoh is pretty tough I admit, and Yugi can take care of himself should the need arise."

Ryou sighed, slightly comforted. He leaned against his lover's chest, tired.

"Kura?"

"Hn?"

"We should call Marik and Malik now."

Bakura let out a small laugh.

"No, right now you need to get into bed and I will call those two."

Ryou started to feel dizzy and nodded.

"Okay."

Bakura helped Ryou walk across the living room and into the kitchen. Past the kitchen there was a short hallway. Bakura helped Ryou stumble to the last room on the right, and watched as his Koi fell on the bed inside the room.

"Kura?"

"Hm?" Bakura replied. He was about to shut the door.

"After I rest we have to help Yami look for Yugi."

Bakura sighed. Truthfully he didn't want to put Ryou in a position where he could get hurt again, but he consented with a grunt.

"Very well."

Ryou sighed as Bakura closed the door to his room.

Malik... Marik... Yami... I hope you find him. Were Ryou's last thoughts before he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Outside the house the rain fell harder and a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

The storm had arrived.

* * *

><p>Okay, as I was writing this I glanced over the reviews and got two new ones!<p>

-Balloons fall from the sky.-

I am so glad that I made you happier CielxAlois4eva!

And thank you for reviewing for the first time, Faoi Na Realtai.

I am very glad that you think that my first story has a good plot line. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism! I will try to cut back the authors notes or at least make the stories longer, and I will try to make the characters more in character.

About the back story plot that is missing a few things, I've noticed that too, and I'm going to write a chapter on it very soon. Also coming soon will be a rewrite of chapter six!

**Thank you for saying my name was a good one, Faoi Na Realtai.  
><strong>

**-Smiles but it looks more like a grimace.-**

Sorry she doesn't smile often, but she's trying!

Um another thing was that this will/does contain Yaoi. (Just a warning in case you didn't really realize it.)

What else was there... Ah yes.

I do not own the song in this chapter. It is called _Ugly Side_ by _Oct__ober Skies._

This story will contain some characters that were not in the original manga/anime later on in the plot, but I do hope you'll still like it.

-Smiles.-

I think that's it!

**Please review.**


End file.
